Mean What You Say
by Shade Asylum
Summary: For Rachel Berry, her voice is everything, it defines her, it makes her, and it keeps her whole. Santana can't help but feel a little bit differenly on the matter. AU. New idea.
1. In Practice She Doesn't Shut The Hell Up

**A/N:** New idea I kind of got stuck on. Hope you guys enjoy. I always appreciate reviews. Criticism is like my best friend when I'm writing. Thanks for those who continue to read and review.

**Warnings:** I don't own Glee or any of the characters or any of the songs I may use. This will include lesbian sex, maybe some hetero but it's not likely. Possibly Finn bashing, I'm not entirely sure how yet, but I'll try to find a way, might even toss in some Jesse bashing. Maybe some triggers but I don't want to give anything away. Angst. I haven't done much research yet so all mistakes are my own.

I had no idea how I let my cast-mates talk me into going out with them for drinks; I didn't even like drinking. I mean, yes, I'd just finished my last show but I'd have preferred to celebrate in the comfort of one of our homes, maybe even together. I'd lost them to their own devices; shots at the bar, flirting with strangers, and dancing to tasteless music. I was just trying to blend in with the crowd by the bar when I bumped into someone. I turned around, somewhat flustered but ready to apologize when I saw a girl. Dark hair and eyes to match showed slight irritation but it softened as she mouthed a quick sorry, or maybe the music was too loud by the bar. She looked away anxiously before repeating the motion and turning away, disappearing into the crowd ordering drinks at the bar.

"Rachel, what're you doing?" Shay called, the grin on her face already suggesting she'd need help getting home.

"I bumped into someone," I explained, looking to the crowd the girl had disappeared into.

Shay had already begun dragging me to the bar, ordering a drink she immediately shoved into my hand, giving no further explanation than, "Drink."

I rolled my eyes but brought the glass up to my lips, taking small sips, "Happy?"

"No, but I'm getting there. Next we need to find you some company."

"I have you," I tried to argue.

"Oh, no, I'm getting sloshed without you nagging me," she assured.

"So much for friends," I sighed, finishing my drink.

"You won't be saying that tomorrow morning," Shay sing-songed as a mischievous smirk overtook her features.

"Shay, what're you-" I was cut off as she pushed me into the arms of a mohawked boy, letting me crash into someone for the second time tonight. I only got to glare at her thumbs up for a second before I realized a strong arm with a beer bottle was holding me up. "Excuse me," I apologized, pulling back from the boy's grasp, "I didn't mean to bump into you. I didn't spill your drinks did I?"

He checked the bottles quickly before giving a haughty grin, "Nah, I'm good, how about you? That would have been a pretty ugly spill."

I blushed, "I'm fine thank you."

He looked around quickly until he seemed to figure out where he was going, "So check it out, my friends are at our table already and you're pretty hot, want to come with?"

I was hesitant but shook my head, he seemed nice enough but I wasn't exactly in the mood to be hit on, "I have to go find my friend."

"The one that threw you at me?" He smirked cockily, and held up one of the beers to point, "She seems kind of busy."

I turned to see Shay dancing provocatively with a girl. "Uh, well-"

"Is that a no then?"

"I suppose I could join you for a bit," I sighed.

"Great," he laughed, urging me away from the bar and past the makeshift dance floor. We reached a poorly lit booth in the corner and I was immediately surprised to see the girl I'd bumped into earlier sitting with a couple, both blonde. "Look at what I found!"

They all looked up, and although the raven-haired girl didn't make it known, she seemed to recognize me.

The blonde boy looked up, a polite smile on his face as he greeted, "Hey."

The blonde girl gave a dismissive wave before looking to the boy beside me, "Drinks."

"Right here," he passed one to her and was about to give the dark-eyed girl one when she silently lifted her bottle, swished it around and gestured to me.

"She wants you to have it," he shrugged and handed it to me.

I was about to explain that I had a drink when I looked to the empty glass in my hand, "Are you sure?"

She nodded.

"Take my seat," the boy urged, pulling a seat from the table begin him.

I did as told and looked to the couple before me and the girl beside me.

"I'm Sam," the blonde boy greeted, "This is Quinn," the boy went on, "and that's Santana."

"We've met," I mentioned.

They looked to her curiously and she just shrugged and nodded.

"Oh, shit," the boy next to me almost choked on his beer, "I knew I forgot something, Puck."

"Puck?" I repeated.

"Noah Puckerman, but everyone calls me Puck," he beamed.

"Is that something you want to brag about?" The girl wondered.

He scowled at her before smiling at me, "How about you?

"Jesus, Puck, you didn't even find out her name before bringing her over here?" She asked although when I looked up she was watching the girl next to me

He shrugged and pointed his beer to the girl beside me although she hadn't seemed to have said anything, "You've done worse."

"So," Quinn finally interjected, "If they haven't scared you away yet, you celebrating something? This is our usual spot and I don't think I've seen you around."

"Um, yes, I'm leaving my show and my friends wanted to bring me out," I smiled politely.

"What kind of show?" Sam asked.

"It's a musical."

"You look the type," Quinn nodded.

"I wasn't aware there was a specific type," I muttered and finally started sipping the beer in my hand.

"There is," the girl shrugged.

"So, where are your friends?" Sam asked.

"Dancing," Puck supplied.

I couldn't help but glare at the boy, "Yes."

"What was your show about?" Quinn asked again, although her voice was somewhat distracted. She was looking at Santana once more.

"Um, youth and growing up in a very repressive German town," I answered, watching the dark-haired girl curiously.

The girl seemed to be mouthing something at the blonde.

"I'm not going to say that, Santana," the blonde scoffed.

"Say what?" I wondered, growing more confused.

A smirk pulled at her lips, repeating it to Sam.

He blushed, "She said she thought it would be about growing up in Munchkin land," he shook his head and waited for her to go on, "If your height was any kind of hint."

I huffed before looking to the smirking girl at my side, "Well, if you're going to sit and insult me why can't you at least say it yourself."

"She actually can't," Quinn explained, "Unless you count signing."

I felt myself growing embarrassed as I looked around the table.

"She's mute," Same went on.

"Only in theory," Puck groaned, "In practice she doesn't shut the hell up."

My eyes widened as I looked back to the girl's smirk. I shook my head slightly, raising my voice, probably more than necessary, "Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean anything by-"

Her smirk dropped and she rolled her eyes before holding her hand up for me to stop. She looked to the Quinn as she mouthed something.

I looked back to the blonde, "She said I should tell you, she isn't actually deaf but you're doing a good job of getting her there."

"Sorry," I mumbled as I looked back to her, "I just assumed…"

"You assumed that yelling at a deaf girl would make her hear you?" Sam was beginning to laugh.

"Well," I shrugged, sipping my beer faster now.

"It's fine," he waved me off, "We've all made the mistake."

Puck nudged me slightly, "It's her lips. Just watch them closely."

I blushed at that and turned to Santana, once more mouthing, _"Sorry."_

"That wasn't funny," I glared.

"_For me,"_ she gestured to herself.

"Do you guys do this to everyone?" I looked to all of them, a bit concerned.

"Well, Puck hits on everything that moves, so he brings girls over all the time," I glared at him as Sam explained, "But we're kind of used to San, you know what I mean," he waved off the girl's glare, "So we genuinely didn't mean to not tell you." He seemed finished before he remembered, "Well, San might have, but she's kind of like that."

"Like what?"

"A bitch," Noah and Quinn supplied in unison.

I was surprised as I looked to her, she seemed to be arguing, and I could make out a few profanities but they just ignored her.

"And how did you all meet?" I wondered, trying to get past the horrible joke.

"Speech therapy," Sam supplied.

I raised an eyebrow at that.

"For her, it's a long story," he pointed to Santana, "But I used to have a really bad stutter."

"My roommate," Quinn explained.

"We've known each other since we were little," Noah seemed to be explaining for Santana. He looked down to me, "Met back up here."

"Where are you from?" I wondered.

"Ohio originally," he playfully shuddered.

I turned to Santana, "That's pretty far."

She looked to Quinn, hoping the girl would deliver the message.

"Tell her yourself," the blonde sneered, "You're getting lazy."

She threw the blonde a dirty look before turning to me, "Worth it".

"I'm guessing you didn't like it very much then."

She shook her head.

I kind of got lost in the conversations with them. Most of the bar was clearing out, my friends stopping to tell me they'd miss me, and to make sure we kept up. I still saw a few mingling but I doubted it would last long. Puck had been right about Santana, she'd proven very talkative once she'd finished with her prank; mouthing as much as she could before she had to sign or resort to pulling out her phone to type out messages. Sam and Quinn I learned weren't actually a couple. Puck, was pretty straight forward, the egotistical jerk he'd appeared to be although everyone assured me there was more once you got to know him. I was almost disappointed to leave when last call came.

"Where have you been all night?" Shay asked, drawing her attention from the girl I assumed she'd be spending the night with.

"I met some people," I shrugged.

"Anybody interesting?" She smirked.

"A couple people," I nodded but asked, "Are you going home tonight or…" I waved my hand.

Shay blushed, or maybe she was already flushed from the dancing and alcohol, "I was hoping you could catch a cab, 'cause I'm going with Ronnie here."

"Ronnie?" I sighed.

The girl Shay'd been hanging all over nodded and held up her hand to wave her fingers.

I was going to chide Shay when I felt fingers brushing over my palm. I turned to see Santana, tilting her head suggestively to the door.

"See, you're friend here's ready to go. Go get some," Shay cheered sloppily, almost falling off of her seat.

"Santana, I-"

"I'll give you a ride", her phone read.

I looked hesitantly back to Shay, before turning to the girl and nodding.

She led me outside the bar, where her friends were waiting; she went to speak to Quinn and Sam for a moment.

"I'm going with the boys, Sam's got therapy so I'm going with him," the blonde girl leaned forward to kiss her friends cheek. "It was nice meeting you Rachel."

"It really was, sorry about laughing," Sam shrugged.

"Wait, you're going home with her?" Puck seemed to have noticed that, "That's not fair, I met you first."

"Technically, I bumped into her first," I gave the boy a smile.

"Whatever," he scowled but it melted to reveal a smile, "Just try not to deafen her."

"I'm still really sorry about that," I said to Santana, still blushing over the incident.

She only waved me off before letting the boy hug her. When he let go she punched his arm and held up her phone in request.

He nodded, "You gotta give me details tomorrow."

She rolled her eyes before waving, obviously ready for them to part ways.

"You guys seem like a pretty tight-knit group," I pointed out as I followed her to the parking lot.

I was expecting a car, not the motorcycle she led me too. She pulled a helmet off of the handlebars and turned to hand it to me.

I'd never been on one before, so I wasn't entirely certain it was a good idea, "I don't know if this is a good idea, maybe I should just call a cab."

She quirked an unamused eyebrow as she threw her leg over the bike. It was too dark to see if she'd said anything.

"Thank you for the offer but-"

She started the engine and started moving the bike from its parking space, she sat back on it for a minute before pulling out her phone again, "It's because I'm mute isn't it?"

I shook my head anxiously, "No, of course not, I'm sure that in no way impairs your ability to drive, I just think that my lack of experience may hinder-"

She lowered the phone for me to see her smirk. She nodded to the back of the bike again.

I sighed but moved to sit carefully on the bike behind her. I was a little uncomfortable with how close we were but as she revved the engine I couldn't help but tighten my grip around her.

"Where, do you live?" She handed me the phone.

I typed it out quickly and handed it to her.

She took the phone and scanned the screen quickly before nodding and gesturing for me to put the helmet on. When I did she finally took off.

I'd never imagined myself as the type to ride a motorcycle, even if I wasn't the one driving. Santana navigated the streets of New York easily, meticulous in her abidance of traffic laws. I was impressed. I even got a bit comfortable in our proximity. The helmet was a bit stuffy, and I knew it had messed up my hair, but I was glad to have it although I wondered if she worried about not having it. When I saw my apartment building approaching I was a bit disappointed, although I tapped her shoulder and pointed, letting her know which one it was.

"That one," I called, although it was a bit muffled.

Her head bobbed in a nod before she finally pulled into an empty space.

She put the kick stand down and got off, holding her hand out for me.

"Thank you," I breathed, not realizing how tense I'd been as I got off the bike a bit awkwardly.

"No problem," she mouthed in the dim light of the lamp post next to us. She pointed to the door and gestured curiously, "Yours?"

"Yes, it's my building," I smiled gratefully, pulling off the helmet to hand to her. I couldn't resist the urge to smooth my hair down nervously.

She took the helmet and nodded.

"Um, Santana," I called, stopping her from getting back on the bike, "Would you like to come in?"

She gave an entertained smirk.

"Not for anything like that, just" I huffed, "A drink?"

She nodded, grabbing her keys from the ignition and slipping the helmet onto the handlebars.

"Come on," I called, leading her up to my apartment.

I wasn't surprised in the least when we got upstairs and found my apartment empty. I told Santana to sit on the couch and asked if she wanted anything to drink. She said anything was fine but still looked uncertain when I came back with a glass of orange juice and a bottle of water. She took the water.

"I'm sorry if I don't have anything else you'd prefer, I'm vegan and I try not to invade my roommate's groceries."

_"Vegan?"_ She mouthed, _"I'm sorry."_

I glared at her smirk, "I'll have you know I enjoy knowing that I'm not contributing to the slaughter and ingestion of helpless animals.

She nodded and waved for me to stop. _"How long?"_

"How long have I been vegan? Since middle school. I saw a documentary on the mistreatment of the animals before they were slaughtered for-"

Again she wanted me to stop, assuring me she got it.

"You never told me what line of work you're in," I pointed out.

"_I manage the finances at the bar,"_ she held up the phone and shrugged.

"Really?" I hadn't meant to sound so surprised.

She scoffed, _"Not saying I'm not a qualified behind the bar, but people usually like getting their drinks from someone they can talk to."_

"I suppose," I blushed.

"_Did you really just bring me up here to talk?" _She seemed amused as I read the message. She pulled it back quickly, _"Not that this hasn't just been fascinating."_

I really hadn't thought of doing anything more with her, and at the mention of it I grew a bit flustered, "I suppose I did."

She didn't seem surprised but she didn't seem entirely thrilled with my answer, _"Mute isn't contagious."_

"It's not that," I shook my head, "I swear it isn't. You're a very lovely girl and once I got over your idea of a joke I really did enjoy talking to you, I mean, ugh." I sighed, "I just don't usually do this. One-night stands or anything."

Her expression relaxed and she nodded, standing up as she mouth, _"I should go."_

"If you're certain," I found myself a bit disappointed that she was leaving. I walked her to the door and she was ready to go when I asked, "Santana," she turned around curiously, "Do you think I could have your number?"

Her face didn't seem as complete as when that smirk sat on her face. She nodded and I handed her my own cell-phone. She typed it in quickly and handed it back. I couldn't help my small smile as I saw her name in my contacts.

"Good night Santana, get home safely," I urged.

"_You too,"_ she mouthed before heading out.

}{

"Rachie," Shay called.

"No Shay, leave me alone," I whined, burying my head under my pillows.

"But Rach," she whined.

"No Shay, handle your own hangover," I threw the pillow where I thought she was standing. I heard it flop uselessly to the ground though.

My mattress squeaked as she sat on the edge, climbing into my bed, "But you're better. You know where the aspirin is."

"In the bathroom where it always is," I groaned.

"Hey," she asked, suddenly distracted, "What happened to that girl you had last night?"

"She went home," I couldn't foresee myself being able to get back to sleep.

"What? You let her leave? She was hot!"

I blushed slightly, "I know, but I got her number."

Shay was thoughtfully silent for a moment, "She was seriously hot Rach."

"I know," I finally sat up. My muscles were tight as I stretched, "Come on, I'll get you the aspirin."


	2. Did That Really Seem Like A Good Idea?

**A/N:** Thank you guys for the great input on the first chapter. Hope you guys enjoy. I always appreciate reviews. Criticism is like my best friend when I'm writing. Thanks for those who continue to read and review.

**Warnings:** I don't own Glee or any of the characters or any of the songs I may use. This will include lesbian sex, maybe some hetero but it's not likely. Possibly Finn bashing, I'm not entirely sure how yet, but I'll try to find a way, might even toss in some Jesse bashing. Maybe some triggers but I don't want to give anything away. Angst. I haven't done much research yet so all mistakes are my own.

Once Shay had finally stopped whining about her headache and bragging about her night she had to leave. She'd chosen to extend her contract and so for the time being, I was just going to be home. The first day wasn't so bad; I managed to clean the apartment pretty thoroughly. That didn't stop me from staring at my phone and wondering when would be a good time to call Santana. It wasn't typical of me to be so forward but I got the feeling I would definitely regret not getting her number. There was, I'm sure, some sort of social etiquette for that situation but I didn't know exactly what that was so I could only glance anxiously at my phone before moving on to channel surfing. By the third day I had the phone in hand with her number selected as I made a horrible decision.

It rang once, no answer. Twice, no answer. On the third ring I was gnawing my lip raw. There might as well have been a fourth ring considering there was no answer.

"Um, hello? Santana?"

I heard a frustrated sigh amidst the silence.

Finally, I heard a voice, choking back laughter, "Really?" Somebody questioned before taking the phone. "So, tell me, how much nerve does it take to call a mute girl?"

"Oh my god, I'm sorry! I wasn't thinking about that," my cheeks burned and I'd buried my head in my lap in embarrassment.

"Yeah, well, if you're done making a fool of yourself, you might want to think of something else you could do like, I don't know, text messaging her." She must have handed off the phone because her voice grew distant as she teased, "Calm down, your creepy phone breathing hasn't scared her off yet."

What sounded like a slap followed before the phone went silent again. I had to check that she was still on the line before I sighed, "I think I'll try texting you now."

The line went dead.

Santana: Just curious, did that really seem like a good idea?

Rachel: I suppose not. I'm so sorry.

Santana: Stop apologizing, it's fine.

Santana: So did you call for something?

Rachel: I was wondering if you wanted to get together.

Santana: When?

I hadn't actually thought that far ahead. It took me long enough time to get myself together to call her and now that I'd botched that, I wasn't entirely certain when we could go out, well I would be free for quite some time.

Rachel: Maybe tonight?

Santana: I have to work tonight.

Santana: But it is a bar so I couldn't actually tell you not to show up.

Rachel: Is that an invitation.

Santana: It's a fact.

Santana: I also couldn't stop you from using my name at the bar.

Rachel: Is there any time you particularly couldn't stop me from showing up?

Santana: I'll be there all night.

I was just genuinely excited to see Santana tonight, although I didn't entirely think through inviting Shay. Rather, texting her, only for her to insist she was coming too. She even took dressing me upon herself; denying me any form of sweater or vest over my white button-up and going as far as threatening to pop the buttons off if I buttoned them too high. When I got to the theater a few people told me they still wished I could have been in the show and asked for pictures and autographs. I was glad to oblige before we left.

Riding to the bar wasn't even that bad, between Shay talking about how I was going to hook up and how she was going to get drunk. Inwardly, I groaned at the thought of her drinking, but I was glad she'd dropped the subject of my outfit; I even managed to get a couple more buttons done up. Inside the bar I saw no sign of Santana among the few occupants of the bar that night. I followed Shay to the bar, still looking for any sign of dark hair. Shay was already calling the bartender forward.

"You see her?" Shay asked past the drink she was already draining.

I shook my head, "Maybe she's not here."

"You said she works here, right?" She didn't even give me a chance to answer as she called the bartender back, "Is- Rachel, what's her name?"

I scowled at her before looking up to the man, "Santana."

"Yeah, is she here?" Shay questioned.

The man had an entertained smirk on his lips, "Who's asking?"

"Her date," Shay pointed to me.

He laughed and nodded to a door behind the bar, "First door in, you'll see it."

I looked to Shay hesitantly before entering the small opening he held open for me.

I didn't know what he'd meant about me seeing it until I saw the door. It was a normal door with a metal name-plate on it but it was covered in masking tape. In red marker someone had written Satan and surrounded the word with crude little flames. I was uncertain about it but held my hand up to knock anyway. It took a moment for someone to open it, but when I did two kids came out, passing me quickly; neither of them looked more than nineteen. I only focused on them for a bit before I saw Santana holding the door.

"Hello Santana, I didn't mean to intrude on you while you were working but the bartender said you were back here and from our text messages I assu-"

She shushed me, waving me in before closing the door.

I watched as she pushed the chair in front of her desk out in offering, organizing some papers on the desk to clear some space as she sat on it.

"Is this your office?" I wondered as I looked around.

She shook her head and reached behind herself to turn a small name plate that obviously wasn't her own. I looked back up as she said, _"It's the owner's. I just work in here."_

"You said you do numbers, right? What exactly does that entail?"

She shuffled some papers on the desk before pointing to the computer. I saw what looked like an order form with different brands of alcohol listed.

"Stock?"

She nodded and shrugged, _"It's pretty boring."_

"You said you were alright behind the bar though," I looked up to her curiously, "Does that mean you also work there?"

She shrugged again but it was accompanied by a shake this time, _"No, but do you want a drink?"_

"Alright," I decided.

We left the small office quickly, her locking the door before we went back up front. The boy I'd seen leaving her office ducked under the bar entrance. Santana ruffled his hair before he disappeared in the back. When she asked, I assured her I was fine drinking anything. I watched intently as she pulled down bottles expertly and drew a shaker from under the counter. She mixed things expertly and reached for a couple of glasses when an already bleary-eyed Shay took note of us, she came from her seat a bit farther down.

"Rach, 's this your friend?" She asked a bit too giddily.

"Yes," I looked to the amused girl next to me, "Santana, this is my room-mate, Shay, Shay, this is Santana."

Santana leaned forward on the bar and held out her hand.

Shay shook it and looked to the shaker, "You a bartender?"

She shrugged and waved her hand in a so-so manner.

"I like her," Shay declared as she looked to me, "If you bring her back to the apartment make sure she has booze."

My eyes widened as she said that. "Shay!" I scolded.

It didn't help when Santana poured her a glass from the shaker.

"Wait," she called as I was about to follow Santana to the back again. When I looked back she began stage-whispering, "She's not very talkative is she? I mean, she's too hot to be a murderer but still, I'd take my chances." She sipped her drink excitedly, "She's good. You should let her get you drunk."

"Shay," I sighed exasperatedly and blushed as I looked back to see Santana holding back laughter.

We went back to her office although she took the seat this time. She set the glasses she'd had between her fingers down and poured it easily. She handed me one and took the other for herself.

"So, my roommate seems to like you," I pointed out.

She nodded and laughed, _"I couldn't tell."_

I rolled my eyes at her and brought the glass to my lips uncertainly. It was delicious, the cool drink filly my mouth sweetly. "So, you really don't work the bar? I could see people buying this."

"_Not really,"_ she shook her head.

"You know your way around pretty well."

"_I was a bar back; didn't really cut it,"_ she finished her drink quickly.

"Oh," I looked down to my glass.

She sat forward to grab the shaker, _"Want some more?"_

"No, somebody has to be the responsible one and Shay's already made the decision."

She poured me some anyway, _"Do you want to be?"_

"Be what?"

"_Irresponsible,"_ she offered, a mischievous look on her face, _"I can get your friend a cab."_

"You really don't have to," I urged.

She stood up and went to her door, looking up and down the hall before she waved someone over. I saw the girl who'd come from Santana's office earlier.

She listened intently as Santana told her something and pulled some money from her pocket to hand the girl.

"Shay, right?" She asked.

Santana gestured to me.

"Yes, just tell her I'll see her at home."

The girl smiled and took off.

Santana went back to her seat, _"She wanted me to get you drunk, right?"_

I flushed, "I should still try to act appropriately."

She laughed and I found myself enjoying the airy sound, _"It's a bar; people get drunk."_

"And how do I know you aren't just getting me drunk for your own reasons?" I challenged.

That haughty smirk fit itself perfectly on her lips as she shrugged. I didn't really know what to say when she moved easily before me, hands blocking me against the desk.

It was hard not to blatantly stare at her lips with our proximity, but if I hadn't been I would have missed the subtle, _"You don't."_

I shivered slightly as her lips pressed gently against mine, but as they slid over mine and came back they were firmer. She glanced away to take my drink, setting it down before urging my hand up to her shoulder. The other followed as hers found my hips. One of my hands found its way into silky dark locks while the other gripped the fabric at her shoulder. She tasted of the sweet drink we'd just shared but also of something bitterer, maybe a beer. I'd known she was in front of me but I hadn't known she'd gotten so close, pressing firmly against me as one of her hands slipped onto my back. My cheeks burned as I pressed my knees into her hips, uncertain of when they'd gotten there, actually, unnerved by that. I loosened the grip I had on her hair, still not entirely certain I wouldn't float away without it, to press her shoulders gently. She didn't relent without one more rough brush of our lips.

She seemed far more lucid than I could even hope to appear; her eyes were focused, hungry, and questioning.

"I'm sorry," I muttered, bringing my fingertips up to my lips, "I should, um, shouldn't drink so much."

Her eyes still held that same focused questioning but they softened, _"Do you want to stop?"_

No. "I think we should."

She nodded hesitantly and pulled back, her fingers falling from my hips and over the edge of the table before dropping to her sides.

My own hands only brushed over her collar bone before gasping the same edge to stand. They fell to smooth out my skirt, my eyes locked on the motion.

When her fingers grasped my chin gently I was expecting, hoping, for her lips to meet mine again, instead she had her smirk back in place, _"Are you always this hot and cold?"_

I huffed and brushed her hand away, "Excuse me for trying to act in a matter befitting a lady."

"_Of the evening?"_ She looked so amused.

I gaped at her, fuming as I brushed down my skirt again, "I really didn't come here to be treated so-so," I shook my head turning to leave.

I felt the same brush of her fingers over my palm and I couldn't help but turn back, _"So charmingly."_

I glared at her and pulled my hand back, placing it on my hip to match its partner, "Do you treat every girl so crudely?"

She cocked her head and shrugged, _"Only the cute ones."_

I tried to keep up my annoyed façade but my flaring cheeks gave me away.

"_Do you have to go?"_ She asked, that mischievous leer replaced by something genuinely curious.

I didn't answer, just continued trying to locate the trouble that so easily vanished from her features. It was a bit disconcerting.

"_I have to stay until closing but I can try to behave if you'd want to hang around,"_ she shrugged.

I should have said no after what she'd said to me but seeing no trace of that same leer on her face I couldn't help when I went back to sit on the desk, wishing it weren't so necessary to watch her lips.

In the few hours between then and closing time she did manage to restrain herself, although a snide comment or two slipped. Apparently she was meant to be ordering supplies and entering some of the week's earnings. She really was good with numbers. Some papers just looked like masses of digits, but she was adept at finding what she needed and inputting it into the computer, all while keeping up with our conversations. When she wasn't being sarcastic or cocky she was actually pretty funny.

She explained to me that the kids I kept seeing were bar backs. They stepped in to speak to her every so often, usually messages from the bartender. I even followed her back up front a couple of times. We both finished the drink she'd made although she handled it better than me; I was still restraining myself from behaving as I had before but she made it seem so much easier not to push me back onto the desk. Honestly, she hadn't even tried anything since I'd stopped her. When closing time finally came around I was waiting at the bar for her as she helped pick up. She shut off the lights and waved the bartender and kids off.

"Should you be driving?" I wondered as we walked outside.

She shrugged and shook her head.

"How are you getting home?"

She looked up and down the street for a moment. When she didn't see what she was looking for she led me under a street-light, _"Walk, maybe."_

I shook my head, "It's too dark."

She gave me one of those airy chuckles, _"You need a cab."_ She was still looking up the street.

"Come home with me," I flushed as I offered.

She quirked her eyebrow before something caught her attention. She quickly brought her pinkies up to her lips, pushing out a sharp screech before a familiar vehicle stopped in front of us. She held the door open.

I stood before it, ignoring the driver's huffing as I tried again, "Really, I'd feel horrible if something happened to you."

She rolled her eyes and pointed for to get in.

"Please," I tried once more, pouting as I did.

She sighed but nodded, following me into the cab.

I gave the driver my address and we rode in silence, Santana pulling out her phone, I'm assuming to text her roommate, while I hoped my own was already asleep. I led her up to the apartment, glad when Shay wasn't all over us. When I took her to my room I grew a bit uneasy. I wasn't exactly sure what the protocol was for this was. She just watched me, that overly-entertained smirk back in place.

"I think it would be best if you slept in here," I explained, feeling the all too familiar burning sensation on my cheeks.

"_Best for me or for you?"_ She wondered, moving to sit on the edge of my bed.

I ignored her as I went to my dresser to find some pajamas. I had my own and was going to offer her some when I turned and saw her already sliding her jeans down. "What are you doing?" I asked, bordering on frantic.

She looked around, trying to discern my concern, holding her jeans just below her hips, _"Going to bed."_

"Wouldn't you prefer some more appropriate sleepwear?" I offered, turning back to the drawers so she wouldn't see my cheeks. I didn't bother to turn in order to see her smirk but she held her hand out for the clothes, the other was holding up the jeans I was certain were too tight to fall on their own anyway.

I found some running shorts and a tank top, and hoped they'd fit.

"The restroom is the first door before the living room," I explained.

She laughed slightly and took the pile. I quickly changed into my own pajamas before going and getting a couple of water bottles. I stopped by Shay's room, glad that she was asleep and breathing. When I go back Santana was already sitting on my bed. She took the offered bottle and sipped a bit. I noticed that my clothes barely fit her. The shorts didn't leave much to the imagination and the shirt climbed a bit as she moved, revealing the flat stomach beneath. Actually, when she stretched her hands over her head I saw the glint of something metallic.

"_It's rude to stare,"_ she dropped her phone in front of me.

"I wasn't," I defended weakly.

She rolled her eyes and slipped into the bed, _"I should have known you had a reason for bringing me here."_

"And what is it?" I glared.

"_To seduce me,"_ she nodded resolutely, _"Or watch me sleep."_

I couldn't help but laugh at that, "And I can't just be a nice enough person to invite you to stay in my home?"

She shook her head.

"Maybe you're the one trying to seduce me," I pointed out.

She looked thoughtful for a moment before lying back and stretching again, giving me a much better view of the jewelry on her navel. I barely registered the _"Maybe,"_ her lips formed.

"Stop doing that," I muttered although the words even sounded weak to me.

"_Why?"_ she asked as I let her fingers bring my attention back to her lips.

I didn't have a good answer as she sat up slightly, moving closer to me. I didn't exactly register how I ended up leaning over her, drawing her lips between mine as her hands tangled in my hair this time. My own was following the hem of her borrowed shirt; seeking the metal nit I knew I'd find and enjoying the light fluttering I felt as I did. Her mouth moved hungrily against mine, licking and sucking where I chose to bite. After a moment I had to push her back and she was a bit more willing to stop, the focus she'd had last time wasn't there as she panted gently along with me.

"How do you keep doing this?" I signed, sitting up, away from her.

"_It's a gift,"_ she flashed that smirk once more but it was quickly over-taken by a yawn.

I rolled my eyes before reaching over her to the lamp on the nightstand. I clicked it off. "Has anyone ever told you you're full of yourself?"

I barely made out the nod of her head in the darkness. Somehow, I wasn't surprised.

}{

"Rachel," a familiar voice called.

I shook my head, nuzzling my pillow, "Go away Shay."

"But we've got to talk," she stage-whispered, far too excited for someone with a hangover.

Even my head was throbbing a bit, "No we don't."

"But the chick in your bed," she whined.

I finally had to sit up, the events of the night before coming back to me along with a sharp pain as I took not of the dark hair covering one of my pillows.

"Get out," I hissed, slipping out of the bed to leave the room quietly.

"Oh my God, you finally got some," she cheered.

"Don't say that! No, I didn't," I scowled

"Then what's she doing in your bed?" The girl challenged.

I looked away anxiously, "She couldn't drive and it was too dark for her to walk?"

"And even with all of that in your favor you still couldn't hook up?" Shay sounded like she was the one missing out.

"No, Shay, I chose to be responsible," I sighed, leaning against the door.

She scoffed, "That's no fun."

"Whatever you say,' I waved her off, "Can I go back to sleep now?"

"I don't know why you'd want to," she shrugged, already growing bored with the subject, "She's like dead asleep."

"I'd rather she stay that way than explain to her that you're insane," I teased, finally turning to slip back into my room. I climbed into the bed, pulling my pillow back to me when I saw Santana brushing dark locks from her face as she turned to face me, looking less than pleased about being away.

"_Kicking me out?"_ She muttered the motion a bit stunted in her weariness. She repeated it a couple of times before I understood.

"No," I shook my head, "Despite your personality and ego, I've actually enjoyed your company."

She smiled lazily, _"Despite or because of?"_

I rolled my eyes, "Because who doesn't love being called a prostitute."

"_Admit it,"_ she slipped her arm over my hip and I squeaked slightly as she pulled me against her, _"I'm charming."_

She was. "If that's the word you want to use," I answered distractedly.

She nodded and smirked, pressing her lips firmly to mine but I stopped her before we could get too into it.

"You need to stop doing that," I sighed.

She licked her lips.

"I don't know if this is appropriate," I started, carefully watching her lips, "But would you be interested in hanging out here today?" I blushed for the umpteenth time before adding on, "If you aren't busy that is."

She shrugged and nodded. _"You're alright for someone so stuck up."_

I wanted to smack the smirk off of her face, instead I just pushed away from her, "I'm going back to sleep now though, hopefully I'll see the logic in letting you stay when I wake up. Help yourself to anything in the fridge and don't worry about Shay, she'll probably be leaving for work in a few hours."

"I feel cheated," she muttered.

"How?" I hummed comfortably into my pillow, really only seeing her from one eye.

"Thanks for letting me stay and lending me clothes, but I certainly would have been fine just getting all up on that," she nodded.

It took a moment to register what exactly she said and I blushed deeply.

She smirked dangerously, "But hanging out is cool too."


	3. Getting All Up On That

**Warnings:** I don't own Glee or any of the characters or any of the songs I may use. This will include lesbian sex, maybe some hetero but it's not likely. Possibly Finn bashing, I'm not entirely sure how yet, but I'll try to find a way, might even toss in some Jesse bashing. Maybe some triggers but I don't want to give anything away. Angst. I haven't done much research yet so all mistakes are my own.

Santana was infuriating! Scoffing at the movies I put on, commenting on every song, and dissecting every scene. The worst thing was that everything was followed by that damn smirk. At one point I even tried ignoring her, not sparing a glance as I focused on the screen. It only lasted so long before she wanted my attention again, actually it seemed like she needed it. As I thought about it, she did sort of need a little bit of it, and the fingertips inching up my leg didn't weren't entirely unwelcome. I really didn't see myself finishing the movie.

"Santana," I called, watching as she drew invisible patterns just above my knee.

She nodded, letting me know she was paying attention.

"You," I thought of a way to phrase my question, "Speak sign language, right?"

She smiled and bobbed her head in the affirmative, looking up, _"Yeah."_

"Can you show me something?" I was a bit excited.

"_What do you want to see?"_

"Um," I was thoughtful for a moment before asking, "What would my name look like?"

She held up the hand that had been on my leg and she showed three quick motions.

"Wait, those were letters?" I wondered, sitting up to take her hand, turning and examining it as she nodded, "But there were only three."

She laughed and showed me again, mouthing the letters, _"R. A. E."_

I ignored my burning cheeks and brought my own hand up mimicking the gestures. The A and E just looked like fists to me so Santana adjusted my thumb for the different letters. "As I'm sure you've noticed," I pointed out resisting the urge to cheer as I got it all right, "There are more letters in my name. Do you plan on showing me the rest?"

She laughed and shook her head, _"Probably not."_

I only glared at her for a moment before asking, "Will you show me more?"

"_Like what?"_ She wondered and then shook her head, _"Do you like poetry?"_

"Poetry? I suppose."

"_Can you get me some paper?"_ She asked, miming writing for a moment.

I nodded and got up, going to my room to grab a notepad and pen.

She took them gratefully and began scribbling, I tried peaking but I couldn't see past the hand gliding smoothly across the paper or the one clutching the notepad. For a moment, the only sounds in the room were the long-forgotten movie and the scratching of the pen over the paper.

Finally, she handed me the notepad, and as I read it over I couldn't help but feel like I was back in high school English class. "Did you write this?"

She shook her head and reached to write _Neruda_ just beneath it. She moved to face me and I glanced up from the paper as she started.

_Tell me, is the rose naked __  
><em>_Or is that her only dress?___

_Why do trees conceal__  
><em>_The splendor of their roots?___

_Who hears the regrets__  
><em>_Of the thieving automobile?___

_Is there anything in the world sadder__  
><em>_Than a train standing in the rain?_

I don't quite know how to describe watching Santana sign. I'd seen signing before in the odd movie or during a speech but I'd never truly paid it much mind. I found my attention flitting between the formations of her lips and the motions of her hands. Her lips hinted at that smirk that I was developing a very tumultuous relationship with while her hands danced before her, recreating the work on the paper I'd already forgotten in my hand; twisted fingers brushing her cheeks, the splay of fingers past her torso, or the circle of her fist on her chest. I honestly couldn't discern one word from the next and I'd long since stopped following the poem. For all I knew she could have been insulting me but I didn't care.

"That's amazing," I took her hands, studying them as if I could see the words printed there.

She shrugged.

"So, do you just memorize random poems?"

"Can you teach me how to sign?"

"Was that word for word?"

"What was that one thing?" I wondered, trying to copy one of her gestures as I rambled off questions.

She finally drew my face between her hands, _"Calm down."_

I nodded, grasping her wrists lightly as I silenced, watching her lips intently for answers.

She let me go, opting to scribble on the back of the poem, _"When I was learning how to sign someone recommended I try memorizing little poems or songs. My Papi would bring me books of poetry. He especially liked Pablo Neruda."_

I looked back to her as I finished reading, "When did you start learning?"

She was thoughtful before answering uncertainly, _"Eight or nine."_

My brow knit together in confusion as I thought about that, "How did you communicate before that?"

She didn't seem pleased with the path the conversation had taken; in fact, she looked nervous but mouthed, _"I spoke."_

I had to bite my cheek to hold back the urge to ask more. Questions flooded my mind and I looked away for a moment before I found a more suitable one, "Can you teach me how to sign?"

She still looked uncertain but nodded, bringing my hands up as she began showing me the alphabet.

Santana tried to show me a bit more. I could successfully introduce myself as Rechal Barry by the time she had to leave. She assured me she only had to get to the bar so she could get her bike home. I had to settle back into the silence of my home once more. The movie had long since ended so I turned off the television, uninterested in finishing. Instead, I picked up the notepad with pages of Santana's ramblings. I smiled over them and stopped when I got back to the poem, tearing it out and dropping it on my desk next to my computer.

}{

"Please tell me you guys did something interesting," Shay pleaded as she came home and found me reading.

"We watched movies and she taught me some sign language."

"Sign language?" She repeated but shook her head, "How have you not gotten all up on that yet?"

I glared at her before closing my book, "I've refrained from "Getting all up on that," by acting like an adult."

"Adults have sex," she scoffed.

"Adults have conversations, make friends, and cultivate relationships," I challenged.

"When they aren't having fast dirty sex with people they'll most likely never see again."

I shook my head and did my best to manage the look of disgust on my face before admitting, "Well, I'd like to see Santana again."

I regretted it as that knowing grin spread across her face.

"What?" I demanded.

She shook her head and came up to me, pinching my cheeks, "Rachie's got a crush!"

I scowled and pushed her hands away from my face, "Stop, I just happen to enjoy her company and-"

"Want her. Admit it Rach, you want her," Shay teased.

"Don't say it like that," I groaned.

"Whatever Rachie," she patted my cheek, "Just make sure you put out before she gets bored."

I gaped at her as she walked toward her room, mumbling something about not knowing when I would even use sign language.

It occurred to me that Shay'd never actually spoken to Santana, not really even the night before. I wasn't even sure if or how I should tell her.

}{

It was a couple of days before I heard from Santana again. I was in the middle of picking up my room when my phone buzzed. I grabbed it and read, unable to restrain a smile.

**Santana: Do you like comic books?**

**Rachel: I've never been particularly interested in them. Why?**

**Santana: Because your place is on my way to the comic shop I'm going to.**

**Santana: Do you want to come?**

**Rachel: I could give it a shot.**

**Santana: Be downstairs in fifteen.**

Fifteen minutes did not feel like enough time. I rushed to shower, fix my hair, and get dressed. IF I'm really honest, most of that time was put toward picking an outfit. I really wasn't sure what was appropriate for a comic shop so I settled on a yellow tunic, black tights, and a matching headband to manage my hair. It didn't really occur to me that my outfit might be fine for visiting a comic book shop but not as well suited to riding a motorcycle, so it wasn't too hard to figure out why Santana's shoulders were shaking and her head dropped, even if I couldn't see her face beneath the helmet. I hurried onto the bike since she wasn't actually parked, just idling on the empty street. I enjoyed the ride, although I had to wonder if there was any way to ride without worrying about your hair.

Honestly, Santana didn't strike me as the type to be interested in comic books but I could have said the same for poetry. When she parked up the street from the shop she said I'd understand when we got inside. She also asked if I'd be skipping the leggings and just going for a mini-skirt next time. I resisted the urge to smack the smirk off of her face. Her outfit seemed more suitable; jeans, a white t-shirt, and a dark vest that didn't quite reach her waist. She even let her hair down from her messy bun, running her fingers through it until it was suitably mussed up.

I'm not sure what I was expecting when I walked into the shop. Some teenagers were standing by a shelf, circling a book one of them had in hand. A couple stood at another, arguing about some sort of board game. Two grown men held a DVD in hand as they discussed it while the woman standing between them rolled her eyes. It took a moment for me to figure out why we were there but it made itself pretty obvious as I spotted Sam and Puck fighting over a plastic toy with a bat design on it. Quinn was leaning against the counter, trying to ignore them as she read the comic in her hand. They didn't seem to notice us, at least, not until they toy slipped from both boys hands and came hurdling toward us.

I covered my face quickly so I didn't actually see what made the clattering noise at my feet.

"Oh shit," Puck groaned.

"Sorry," Sam called.

When I uncovered my face Quinn was restraining laughter.

Puck was holding up his hands defensively as he shook his head, "It was Sam's fault; he wasn't letting me play with my Batarang."

They toy remained on the floor as I watched.

Santana moved to grab the front of the boy's shirt.

"He wanted to throw it around the store," Sam exclaimed.

She glared between the boys before letting Puck go and muttering something I couldn't see.

"You're never in a good mood," Puck complained as he straightened his shirt.

"Are you two done scaring San's friend or would you like to break out with the light sabers?" Quinn mumbled, closing the comic and putting it on the counter, she thought better as they looked between each other, "No."

"Hello," I finally greeted as I picked up the toy, "That's probably not enough to scare me off."

"Just wait," the blonde girl rolled her eyes.

I looked to Santana amused as she pocketed the toy.

"_Want to look?"_ She asked, gesturing to the store.

I looked around quickly, "Sure."

She waved Quinn forward while the boys found something else to bicker about. We stopped by a shelf of comic book adaptations of plays, novels, and other literature.

Quinn fingered through some before pulling out a very colorful copy of Alice in Wonderland.

"So, do you guys come here often?"

Santana made a so-so motion before running her fingers along the spines of some of the thicker books.

"Sam works here so we stop by," she slipped the book under her arm; "We're going to lunch during his break."

Santana nodded before pulling a book out partially to show Quinn. She was asking something but I couldn't see.

"Yeah, I think I have it," the blonde nodded.

Santana pulled it completely out to look it over.

"It's alright, you might like it, how's the artwork?"

Santana held it up, obviously still speaking.

Quinn seemed to notice my stare as she nodded to me.

Santana apologized and urged me forward, showing me the book.

"She was asking if it was any good," the blonde explained.

I blushed and nodded, giving the book back, "Oh."

"_Sorry,"_ Santana mouthed again as the boys came up.

"You guys ready?" Puck asked, dropping his arms over my and Santana's shoulders.

"Yeah, just let me pay," Quinn nodded.

"Use my I.D.," Sam gave her his employee I.D. card.

"So, am I getting a viewing?' Puck leered down at us, and barely jumped back quick enough to avoid Santana's elbow.

I made out the, _"Hell no,"_ she threw his way.

}{

A stop at the deli up the street later and we were sitting at a small park watching some kids play basketball. Santana was focused on the sandwich in her hands although she seemed to be paying attention to Sam's complaints about work. Puck was throwing peanuts at, not to, some squirrels. Quinn was reminding Sam that he was the one that wanted to work at the shop so badly. I was content to eat my salad comfortably with my legs across Santana's lap.

"Rachel, do you play video games?" Puck stopped harassing the squirrels long enough to question.

"Not usually," I shrugged before taking a bite of my salad.

"You should come over to the girl's tonight," Sam offered, finally done griping about his job, "We're playing some tonight. It's fun."

I looked around the small group for their reactions.

Quinn was indifferent but Santana was curious.

"_Want to?" _She mouthed, finally drawing her attention away from her food.

"If it's alright with all of you," I nodded.

"Totally," Sam grinned.

"Sweet, maybe we'll see something interesting tonight," Puck winked at me.

I was a bit surprised to see the bat toy bounce off of the side of Puck's head and Santana finishing her sandwich like nothing happened.

"You have to get groceries," Quinn reminded Santana.

The dark-haired girl scowled, choosing to look to the squirrels instead.

"Nothing in our apartment can be considered vegan, you can't let her starve," she chided.

Santana waved her off before finally looking to me, _"Mind going with me?"_

"Of course not," I smiled.

She got up and I followed, watching as she gave one armed hugs to Sam and Puck before saying something to Quinn, the blonde nodded.

"See you tonight Rach," Sam called.

Puck waved and went back to the squirrels.

"Groceries," Quinn reminded.

Santana shrugged her off as we left the park and went back to her bike. _"Back to your place?"_

"For what?" I wondered.

"Not that I would mind," that dangerous smirk was back as she spoke slowly, "But you don't seem like the type to sleep naked."

It took a second for me to realize what she said and I felt the warmth spreading over my face, "Uh."

"_I can take you home after but we usually crash," _she shrugged, moving to put her hair back up as we reached her bike.

She offered me the helmet and I pulled it on.

She slipped onto the bike and but retrieved her phone, passing it back to me as I followed, _"If you make this a habit, we might need to get you a helmet of your own."_

I passed it back as I slipped my arms around her, waiting for the lurch of the bike as she kicked the stand and it came to life beneath us.

}{

I really wasn't sure what to bring but Santana assured me some pajamas, a change of clothes, and a toothbrush would be fine. Her place was much farther than I was expecting. She parked and took my bag, heading up to an ancient looking building. She apologized as we reached the fourth floor, claiming the elevator rarely worked and when it did she didn't trust it. I continued after her as we went down the hall and she unlocked a door, not without a bit of a struggle though. She wrapped her knuckles against the wall gently. I was going to ask why when a black and white mass launched itself over the back of the couch and lumbered up to Santana. It spun and fidgeted excitedly in front of her, obviously resisting the urge to jump up on her. Santana snapped her fingers to get the dog's attention and flashed a quick sign. The dog sat obediently and Santana kneeled before it, ruffling its ears.

"This is your dog?" I interrupted their little reunion, although I realized how ridiculous the question sounded.

She nodded and stood up, _"Do you mind him?"_

"Of course not," I smiled and let her hold my hand out, a large white paw dropping into my palm.

"What's its name?"

She shrugged, _"Kovu."_

I smirked curiously at that, "From the Lion King?"

She shook her head, _"It means scar."_ She reached to tug the gray bandana tied around the dog's neck up.

I gasped as I saw the pale flesh where no fur would grew. "What happened?" I asked running my fingertips tenderly over the former wound, although the dog took it as no more than regular affection.

"_Fight,"_ she mouthed, playing with his ears, _"I found him. Took him to a vet, and he kind of stuck around."_ She seemed sad for a moment but a grin with a little less wattage than usual appeared, _"He can't bark. Too much damage." _

I could see the bitter amusement in that but continued petting the dog. "That's not a very creative name," I pointed out.

"_Lucky didn't seem to fit him,"_ she laughed, and it was wonderful; her lips drawn back in an amused smile and her eyes became slits as chortled.

I couldn't help but smile too as I stood up, tugging the front of her shirt gently as I pulled her into a kiss, although I pulled away before she could work whatever trick she did and I lost my focus. "Can I put my things in your room?"

She took me to a room, not entirely in the back of the apartment. It was simply put together; a desk on one wall with a partially open laptop in front of some large speakers, a couple of CD cases were scattered around the set up. Kovu had made his way over to a partially made bed on the floor in the corner of the room, just under a window with the shades drawn. Santana moved to pull the dog off, huffing as he flopped onto the bed and whined lowly. I placed my bag next to the desk and held up one of the CD cases. Apparently the dog had won the small scrimmage, resting in the farthest corner of the bed, wagging his tail as he watched his owner come to stand at my side.

"_Do you know her?"_ She asked tilting the case in my hand.

I shook my head, "I've heard of her but I never really paid her much mind."

She took the CD and opened the computer, slipping it inside and choosing a song. It spilled from the speakers and filled the room. I couldn't deny the jazz feel of the song, and while it wasn't exactly my taste, I seemed to suit the girl beside me. An air of calm I hadn't realized wasn't there before settled over her. The sultry smoky voice could easily have been hers as she mouthed the words. I was taken back to the day that I found out she'd once been able to speak and I wondered what her voice would have sounded like had whatever happened to take it away not done so. It was like she'd caught onto my thoughts as she looked up, her cheeks growing a bit dark as she turned down the music. I was captivated by these flashes of uncertainty rather than the constant cockiness she usually showed.

"_We should go,"_ she pointed out.

I nodded silently and followed her back out of the apartment, saying good-bye to the affectionate dog.

"_No meat?" _she asked as she urged me past her bike.

"I don't want to impose, I mean, if you and your friends want something I'm not going to complain."

"_That's not what I asked."_

"No meat," I sighed.

"_What else?"_

"No animal products," I went on, "No dairy, or eggs."

She nodded but pouted, _"So what can you eat?"_

"Anything without those things," I chuckled.

She rolled her eyes, _"So, not food?"_

I shoved her playfully, "I'll find something.

The market place was only a couple of blocks away from the apartment. When we got there Santana loaded the basket mostly with junk food; chips, dip, soda, and candy. I was mostly concerned just by the amount of candy she had, and I was a bit worried she didn't plan on sharing it. She asked what I wanted and insisted on paying for the small fruit and vegetable platter. We carried the groceries back slowly, talking as we went. She told me more about her small CD collection. It was interesting to find out about her aversion to the silence especially on the days where her room-mate and friends weren't in. She talked about the actual artists, listing some she enjoyed. She even admitted an interest in hearing me sing, and I assured her if she stuck around long enough she would.

By the time we got back, everybody was already there. Puck and Sam sat on the couch with the dog between them while Quinn complained him from her armchair. Puck had apparently brought the alcohol, while Sam brought the games, and Quinn was the designated adult for the gathering. I felt bad for not supplying anything as I helped Santana dump the chips into bowls. We carried them and dropped them onto the coffee table, but not before Santana kicked Puck's feet off of it. The boys are already playing games as I sit on the love seat, letting Kovu sit by me as his owner vanishes into her room.

"So, what kind of game is this?" I asked, watching one character get his head blown off.

"Shooter," Puck offered, his voice stiff with focus as he stared at the screen, his fingers working furiously at the white controller.

"Don't stress about it," Quinn offered, comic in her lap, "We're mostly just here to keep the bromance from getting too intense."

Puck scoffed, "You're just mad because you can't shoot for shit."

"Say that to San," Sam challenged, shoving the other boy and giving a slight cheer as he seemed to take out somebody else's character.

I watched the screen curiously, "Is she good at this?"

"Hell yeah," Puck grinned, "Taught her everything I know."

I turned as I heard a scoff from the hall. Santana had changed into pajamas of her own, a tank top and sweat pants that fit much better than the clothing I'd lent her. She settled on the seat next to me and her dog.

Quinn wasn't exactly bad at the game, but when one of the boys finally handed over a controller she grew frustrated with the game and tossed it to Santana. Puck and Sam's groans and Santana's arrogant smirk told me she was doing pretty well. Eventually, she got bored and handed me the controller, giving me a crash course on the controls. I had to hand over the controller when I couldn't get it right away. It wasn't until we finally changed games, putting in a fighter with overly-gruesome attacks, that I showed any kind of skill. To everyone else's dismay, Santana showed me how to perform the brutal Fatalities. Even though I thought the games were far too brutal for a children's toy, I had to admit I enjoyed winning.

"Santana," Quinn called, when we'd been playing for a couple of hours, "It's going to be dark soon."

The girl nodded, snapping her fingers to draw her dog's attention. He jumped up off of my lap, ready to follow her back down the hall. When they reappeared she had some sort of harness and a leash. She slipped them onto him.

"Whistle?" Quinn asked.

I was confused until I watched the girl pull a small silver whistle around her neck.

"Cell phone," Quinn went on.

Santana looked more annoyed than anything but nodded. She turned to me, about to ask something.

"Leave her," Quinn stated, "You can go by yourself."

"I don't mind going with her," I assured, getting ready to stand up.

The blonde girl shook her head, "She'll be fine. Sit."

I blushed as both Kovu and I sat down.

Sam chuckled but kept his eyes on the screen.

"_I'll be right back,"_ Santana assured as she went to the door, Kovu already excited at the prospect of a walk.

"So," Quinn started, "What's going on with you two?"

I hadn't realized the boys had paused their game until I caught them both watching me. "Um, what exactly do you mean?"

"San's been freaking out," Sam explained, "And we just want to know why."

"What, exactly, does that have to do with me?"

Puck scoffed, "Don't get me wrong, it's nice to have her out of the game instead of showing me up, but we aren't used to her acting," he paused thoughtfully before going on, "taken."

"Taken?" I repeated dimly.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but San's not what exactly the type to get fixated on the first girl to cross her path," Quinn supplied. She read my expression and went on, "But lately she's just been kind of stuck on you."

"Yeah," Sam agreed, "It's kind of weird."

"She's usually my bro but she hasn't even gone babe-watching with me lately," Puck almost looked like he was pouting.

I wasn't certain how to feel about that. Pleased was definitely an option.

"No offense," Quinn held up a hand, "But you seem kind of plain. I just want to know what's got her acting so-"

"Whipped," Puck supplied.

"Tame," Sam offered.

I flushed as I looked between them, "Nothing. I mean, nothing's really going on between us."

They didn't seem to believe me.

"If anything I assumed she'd be getting fed up with me." I shrugged, growing nervous. "My roommate suggested I put out before she gets bored."

I was surprised Puck's jaw didn't make a sound as it dropped, "No way."

Quinn finally cracked a smile, looking absolutely beside herself, "So you managed to get her so caught up without even putting out? This is perfect; she's not hearing the end of this."

I wasn't sure what I'd said but I got the feeling I shouldn't have as the door opened.

All eyes fell on Santana as she came in, redoing the locks on the door and removing Kovu's harness before the dog climbed across both Puck and Sam's laps. She finally looked up to catch everyone else's pleased and my confused glances on her. _"What?"_

"Hey San, when were you going to tell us about those welts?" Puck questioned, turning to lean over the back of the couch.

"_Welts?"_ She questioned, crossing her arms as she looked around the room.

The boy leered obnoxiously and nodded, "You know, since you're so whipped!"

She scowled at the boy, telling him something far faster than I could decipher.

Sam and Kovu hopped out of the way as Puck dodged the paper towel roll that had formerly been located on the bar.

"Okay, okay," Quinn finally got up, trying to calm the supposed adults, "Puck, stop teasing San and unpause the game, Santana go continue not getting laid."

Santana threw an angry glare at her friend, still speaking too fast for me to understand before coming back to sit by me.

"I'm sorry," I offered as she sat on the other side of the loveseat, lolling her head back.

"_Don't be,"_ she shook her head, giving me a smile, _"They're assholes."_

The boys were already back to their game and Quinn was taking the paper towels back to the kitchen with Kovu at her heels.

"_They just grilled you?"_ She asked, sitting up to catch my attention.

"Yeah," I nodded.

"_Sorry,"_ she rolled her eyes.

"It's fine," I assured, "I'm sure they meant well."

"_Sure,"_ she rolled her eyes again.

We spent most of the night continuing like that. We passed the controller around a few times and I did improve a bit, but not much worth mentioning. Quinn, who seemed indifferent to me, seemed to warm up a bit. Sam mostly played the game, with Kovu, or talked with Quinn. Puck spent his time eating or joking around with Santana, at least when he wasn't subtly suggesting he wouldn't mind if we decided to make out. Every so often, I'd get a text from Shay urging me to make sure that was the night. Kovu spent the night acting as if I was a regular in the household. In time, we all got to the point when going to bed wasn't an option. Santana told me to go change while she made the boys help her and Quinn clean up. She knocked before coming into her own room and took a blanket from her closet and showing me where the bathroom was so I could brush my teeth. When we'd all gotten settled I politely wished everyone goodnight I was nervous about sleeping in Santana's room. It seemed comfortable enough, but it still didn't feel entirely appropriate.

"Come here buddy," Puck called from the living room as Santana struggled to keep the dog out of her room.

"We'll have a guy's night," Sam assured.

The dog was still struggling when she finally got the door closed.

"I really don't mind him sleeping in here," I offered at his dejected whine.

She shook her head, _"He'll be fine."_

"If you're sure."

She nodded, and came to the bed, crawling up beneath the window and sitting next to me.

"Thank you for inviting me," I wasn't sure where this shyness had come from. I thought I'd grown fairly comfortable with Santana.

She chuckled slightly, _"Don't thank me."_

I smiled and nibbled my lip before leaning in to kiss her. It wasn't the same off-putting kiss that ended with us in a position I couldn't quite remember getting into. Her lips were gentle this time, and the hand on my cheek was less insistent as it rested rather than wandering. My eyes slipped closed and I couldn't help but move closer, pressing comfortably against the taller girl. When we both broke away I felt a pleasant buzzing, licking my lips. "Santana," I called gently.

I couldn't bear for that distracted smile to dissipate from her lips but she nodded silently.

"What is going on?" I wondered, my own curiosity piqued by the earlier conversations, "Between us?"

She pulled back a bit more, not even a shadow of that grin on her face anymore as her eyebrows knit together slightly.

"I just," I shrugged, feeling my nerves grow, "mean, I enjoy your company and assume you feel the same about mine, but you seem interested in more than spending time together and I just couldn't see myself partaking in anything further on just a whim."

She nodded understandingly and leaned back. I was apprehensive as she sat back, looking away from me and leaning on her hands. I watched her intently until she turned back to me with the words to ease my mind on her lips, _"Then go out with me."_

I blinked away the certainty that she was going to turn me down. "Really?"

"_Don't act so surprised,"_ she teased, slipping her arm around my waist. I didn't put up much of a struggle as I felt her lips on my neck. She didn't really push me but she did spend the time before we went to sleep showing me she was genuinely eager to go out with me.


	4. I can straddle plenty of things

**A/N:** I am so sorry this update took so long. Typically, I write these when I'm supposed to be doing classwork. Since I've technically graduated, I don't know how that will affect my writing. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this. I'll try to have more updates done soon. Thank you to everyone who's read and review thus far. I'm trying to take in what you guys have to say like lovecanbesostrange's point about the communication. I don't think I got it in as well this time but I'm certainly trying to work on it. And urbankazoos, will that be cash or charge? Thanks guys, remember guys, constructive criticism is always welcome. Hope you guys have had great summers by the way.

**Warnings:** I don't own Glee or any of the characters or any of the songs I may use. This will include lesbian sex, maybe some hetero but it's not likely. Possibly Finn bashing, I'm not entirely sure how yet, but I'll try to find a way. Maybe some triggers but I don't want to give anything away. Angst. I have done a bit of research but all mistakes are still my own.

I liked to think of myself as an early riser, but apparently I could not compare to the residents of the apartment. I'd fallen asleep on my side, facing Santana as I played with dark tresses and we spoke quietly until eventually both of us were too tired to continue and we turned off the lamp on her desk. I was a bit thrown off when I was woke up to a messier tongue than the one I'd become acquainted to woke me up. The blinds didn't relent any sunlight so I wasn't actually ready to get up as I urged the furry body over me to the side. That's about when realization finally drew my eyes open.

"Oh my god!" I couldn't help but jump back from the large dog, crying out as I landed on top of his owner.

We both writhed around in the sheets as I tried to get off of her and she tried to figure out what was going on, all while Kovu took it as a game and tried to join in.

"Jesus," Quinn groaned from the hallway, "Just because she won't sleep with you doesn't mean you have to maul her.

Santana finally climbed out of the mess, pulling Kovu off of me as he continued slobbering affectionately over my face.

"Still think it was a good idea to teach him how to open the door?" Quinn smirked, as she leaned against the door frame.

I didn't need anybody to translate the sign she flung at the blonde as she drug the dog out of the room, closing the door behind them.

I could only stare at the door in wonder until Santana came back through with a wet rag in hand. She held it out in offering, _"Sorry."_

I took the rag and wiped my face and neck thoroughly, "Is he always so excitable in the morning."

_"Morning?"_ She scoffed.

"What time is it?" I continued wiping my neck.

She leaned on the bed to pull back the blinds and I couldn't quite see as the light filtered in. She dropped it shut again and I rubbed my eyes before searching around for my phone. I ignored Shay's messages as I found the time, "Noon! I slept 'til noon?"

She shrugged and nodded, _"The blinds fuck you up."_

I went through the messages from Shay, glad that they weren't much more than her usual pestering.

_"Have to be somewhere?"_ She asked, relaxing back onto the bed.

I shook my head, "No. I'm just not used to waking up so late."

_"Would breakfast make it better?"_ She asked, a smile creeping onto her face.

It seemed more like a late lunch but I let her help me up from the bed and lead me to the kitchen where Kovu focused on his food, much less concerned with us now that he had it.

I watched as Santana opened her cabinet, digging through boxes and cans. It was kind of cute to see her standing on her toes and stretching for a particular box. She was taller than me for sure, but definitely not by anybody else's standards. She finally got the box and held it out questioningly.

"Oatmeal?" I wondered, taking the box in hand.

She nodded.

"Shouldn't you keep this on a lower shelf?" I smirked as I opened the box and pulled out the paper package with bananas printed over it.

_"Everyone moves it,"_ she scowled before pulling out the same package although hers had apples on it.

I chuckled and watched as she moved to pull a pot from under the counter and filled it with water. She placed it on the stove and turned it on quickly.

She pulled a couple of bowls from another cabinet and set them next to the stove.

"So, do you treat every girl so sweetly?" I teased.

She pointed to my phone and I handed it to her. She gave it back quickly, _"Who are these girls you keep asking about? I'm beginning to wonder what you've heard about me."_

"You just seem like the type of girl to have options."

She nodded understandingly, moving forward until I was back against the counter, _"This is true."_

"So there are other girls?" I wondered, placing a hand on her chest.

_"Not lately,"_ she cocked her head to the side. Her hand moved over mine and she slid it up onto her neck.

"Why not?" I leaned back, feeling my back press firmly against the counter.

She smirked and licked her lips, _"I've been pretty focused on this one girl."_ I shuddered, not realizing how much I loved it when she slowed down, taking care to form each word and make sure I understood her. I yelped slightly when she lifted me onto the counter, my head well over hers as she looked up at me.

"What's her name?" I questioned, going along with her little game.

She pulled one of her hands from my hip flashing the letters to form my name slowly. I really only could have called her on a few of them, but I still blushed.

"Oh god, you had all night. Can we not ruin the kitchen counter?" Quinn groaned, ignoring us entirely as she started fussing with the coffee pot.

Santana turned around between my legs smirking at her friend. She was telling her something when she finally got the blonde's attention.

"Shut up, it's not my fault she's gone farther with your dog than with you," Quinn smirked, moving to leave the kitchen. She stopped and turned back with a warning, "Puck brought vodka, don't let him near the coffee maker."

My eyebrows raised in surprise and embarrassment.

Once more she flipped the girl off before turning back to me, "_Scared yet?"_

"Not yet," I shrugged. "What exactly is the benefit of your dog being able to open the door?"

_"Alarm clock, fire alarm, cuddles,"_ she listed.

I looked to the dog who'd made his way back out to rest on the arm chair, "For the record," I leaned down, brushing my lips over hers gently, "You're a much better kisser."

_"Good to know,"_ she laughed, that relatively soundless gesture that was still so effortlessly genuine. I slipped my arm onto her shoulder and let her pull me into one of those distracting kisses I'd been avoiding. A delicious motion of curious tongues and tender lips that was heating up pretty quickly before a cheer pulled us apart.

"Wooh! Yes, finally," Puck was up, rubbing his eyes as he stood at the coffee maker in green lantern boxer briefs and the matching t-shirt.

My face absolutely burned as I slipped off of the counter and tried to look away from him.

Santana looked amused before she turned to catch Puck, one hand opening the coffee maker while the other was gripping a vodka bottle.

"It'll wake everyone up," the boy assured, holding the bottle well over Santana's head.

She glared and insulted him quickly.

The boy only laughed as he swung the bottle over-head.

Behind me I heard Sam groan and turned to see the boy almost falling off of the couch.

"Ow, that's not fair," I heard after a loud thud.

Santana held the bottle successfully as she set it on the counter, emptying both of our packets of oatmeal into the bowls followed by the steaming water. She mixed them thoroughly while moving the bottle when Puck continued to try and get it.

"You didn't even make anyone else food?" The mohawked boy whined.

Santana pointed to me.

"That's not fair!"

She just nodded and set the bowls on the counter. She was going to start eating and then got confused, a perplexed expression crossing her face before she swapped our bowls.

"Who's doing what that's not fair?" Quinn asked as if she were used to this sort of argument.

"Santana only made Rachel breakfast," he whined, finally getting the bottle from Santana.

"And you poisoning everybody else's coffee is fair?" Quinn retorted.

"I vote we all be fair and just go back to sleep," Sam offered, in an even greater state of undress than Puck in just his Captain America briefs as he tossed his blanket off and sat up.

I was finding myself with nowhere to look.

"Don't think I've ever seen that shade of red," Quinn pointed out, "You'd think she'd never seen anybody naked." She was obviously joking but a thought occurred to her as she looked between me and Santana, "You've seen someone naked before, right?"

"Of course I have!" I defended, looking between all of them before glancing down at my bowl and mixing it slowly.

"Okay then," Puck patted Santana's back, "It's just you."

I'm certain if she could have she'd have growled, instead she just sneered at her friend before finally starting on her oatmeal. I followed her lead as everyone else settled down, Quinn pouring her coffee, and the boys pulling on their jeans before digging through the cabinets. I got a view of what Santana had to suffer as everyone moved around boxes, until they found the boxes of sugary cereals they were looking for. Puck munching on Cocoa Pebbles straight from the box while Sam fixed himself a bowl of Frosted flakes. I had to wonder how often this happens as I looked over the adults so easily fitting into the routine of acting like children, even going as far as settling down to watch cartoons.

"Robin is so the best," Sam argued over his bowl.

"Fuck off," Puck jeered over his box, "It's all about Superboy."

"He's pissed all the time and can't do anything right."

Puck scoffed, "And Robin's so scary with his power to... Oh wait he doesn't have any."

"He doesn't need powers, he's just that badasss."

Santana called everyone's attention with a particularly loud whistle while Quinn declared, "I think we all just need to agree that we want to see Miss Martian and Artemis get it on."

That settled the boys down long enough for us to make it to the next show and, therefore, the next argument.

I can't say I'd even found cartoons as entertaining as a child. We spent the better part of "breakfast" flipping between children's channels until Sam made us stop on a James Bond movie, and while I was impressed with his Sean Connery impression, Santana insisted that was a good time for us to take Kovu for a walk. We got down the stairs quickly, me still laughing at the picture of Sam in a bolo tie from prom. Kovu was pulling us along excitedly but Santana would snap her fingers to get his attention and he'd be back at her side.

"He really speaks Na'Vi?" I was still amused by that fact.

_"Uber nerd,"_ she assured, _"That's why he works at the shop."_

I was still grinning as we walked.

"So, when is this date supposed to happen?" I wondered as I pet the dog who'd settled between us as we walked.

_"Tonight?"_ She shrugged.

"Very romantic," I scoffed.

She stopped and turned to me, gripping my shoulders. She looked almost too serious as she asked, _"Rachel Berry, will you go out with me tonight?"_

I shrugged and looked away indifferently, "I don't know, I think I'm supposed to be spending time with my roommate tonight."

She glared at me.

"If not that sounds like a wonderful idea."

}{

"You can't be serious," I uttered, watching as Santana came out of her room.

"She is," Quinn assured, not even looking up from her newspaper.

Santana was dressed in a form fitting green and black striped dress with a yellow jacket. The dress only reached about halfway down her thighs and only posed a more superficial threat compared to the black high-heeled boots.

"That's ridiculous Santana, you ride a motorcycle," I reminded looking the outfit up and down.

_"On our date,"_ she added, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"You can't," I flushed and looked away, "Straddle a motorcycle in a dress."

Her fingertip on my cheek drew my attention back to that smirk, dressed up in a barely there lipstick, _"I can straddle plenty of things."_

I gaped at her as she walked to Quinn, telling her something before she went to the door and held it open for me.

}{

Santana's lead was one that was certainly hard to follow. She was waiting patiently in my living room and all I could do was stare desperately into my closet, wishing an outfit worthwhile would magically appear. Sweaters had never let me down where jeans and a t-shirt were too casual, and although Santana had managed it, I couldn't see a dress being appropriate. I pulled out a couple of different options and laid them out onto my bed. I was staring blankly at them until I heard a subtle knock at the door. I looked up to see Santana leaning boredly against the frame.

"_Need help?" _I made out as she came forward.

I sighed and nodded, "It might be easier if you told me where we were going."

She nodded but didn't otherwise answer as she looked over my clothes.

"Do I even get a hint?" I wondered as she lifted a blouse before tossing it aside.

She shook her head while brushing off a sweater vest.

"There's a closet if you'd like to reject more of my clothing," I pointed out.

She smirked and finally looked at me, _"Not too fond of this."_ She reached out to finger the collar of my yellow silk robe.

I flushed and pulled on an annoyed face before crossing my arms.

She moved to the closet, flipping through articles before pulling something out and tossing it to me.

I barely caught it as she made her way back to the bed to pick up a red plaid skirt. She handed it to me as I realized I was already holding a blue sweater. It was a nice outfit; I was surprised I hadn't thought of it before.

"_Good?"_ She crossed her arms as indifference grew apparent on her face.

"Yes, thank you," I smiled as I laid them on the bed, "Although a skirt still doesn't seem appropriate on your bike."

She waved me off and sat on the bed.

I looked at her wordlessly.

"_What?"_ She questioned.

"I need to get dressed," my cheeks burned as I looked between her and the door.

She quirked an eyebrow.

I held her stare as I ignored her steadily growing smirk.

"_Really?"_

"Yes."

She rolled her eyes but stood up, _"Fine."_

I watched her leave, before making sure the door was closed so I could change, not entirely able to keep a smile off of my face.

}{

"This is-" I giggled, "Different." My hand was already sticky.

She nodded and took my hand, slipping soft lips over my index and middle fingers.

"No," I gasped but she wouldn't let me pull my hand back.

She licked my fingertips once more before letting me go.

"You're horrible," it wasn't exactly believable as I smiled.

She only went back to her ice cream bar.

"Alright," I finished my cone of soy vanilla, "Ice cream seemed like enough, where can we possibly be going now?" It was already getting dark and Santana had easily bypassed her bike as we left the shop.

She waved me off flippantly and just continued leading me.

I could only watch her curiously as we walked. Soon enough though, it became fairly obvious.

She led me over to a small park, onto the sand covered playground, and to the empty swings. The whole while I couldn't help but wonder how she managed to do it so gracefully in her heels.

"You aren't kidding are you?"

She shook her head and moved behind one of the swings, holding her Popsicle stick between her teeth as she placed her hands on the chains and looked at me expectantly.

I grinned as I sat on the swing and felt her hands on my back. She pushed me for a moment before moving to lean against the swing-set.

I couldn't tell if she was speaking in the dim lights around the park, but I knew she was smiling.

She came to stand before me as I swung slower and slower. I leaned into the hand on my cheek and dug my heels into the sand beneath me.

I was becoming very well acquainted with the lips that brushed over mine.

A hand tugged me playfully up by my sweater and I felt Santana's grin.

}{

I was nervous as we walked up to my apartment, Santana not even a foot behind me. We hadn't spoken much since we'd left the park, except when she offered to walk me up. The closer we got to my door the more nervous I got. It'd been a while since I'd been with anybody intimately and to have it so scheduled was unnerving. Even the way we'd planned this had only been around the idea I'd sleep with her. As I reached the door with my key I worried my lip slightly while she leaned against the door frame. I had the door open when I turned to her.

"Santana."

She stood up again.

"I, well, I really did enjoy our date and I don't want you to get the wrong impression, although I think I may have already let that happen. You seem wonderful, and I'm sure anybody would jump at the opportunity but I wouldn't feel comfortable if us going out was only meant to end with us falling into bed like-" I couldn't finish as she cut me off.

It was a chaste kiss. Just a simple brush of our lips, but it silenced me as she pulled back, mouthing the word, _"Okay,"_ with an amused smile on her lips. The lips I couldn't entirely draw my focus from.

"Okay?" I repeated.

She nodded leaning to kiss my cheek before giving a simple, _"Good night."_

She was walking past me when I called, "Santana, wait."

She stopped and looked back.

"Would you, um, like to watch a movie?" I offered. At the obvious curl of her lip I added, "It doesn't have to be a musical."

She rolled her eyes and nodded, following me into the house with a small smile.

}{

Santana opted to keep her dress on although I slipped into a tank top and shorts. I checked on Shay before picking a movie. Some mindless romantic comedy and we settled on the couch. We weren't even halfway into the movie when I noticed something. Somehow, Santana had ended up with her head on my lap while I sat with my back against the arm rest and my legs crossed. My fingers rested, tangled in dark locks, while fingers brushed gently over my shin and knee. When I looked from the screen, Santana didn't even seem to be paying attention to the movie, but her fingers hardly strayed past my knee. I kept expecting some teasing, and a not entirely unwelcome move higher but it never came. Her fingertips just continued their simple ministrations. I couldn't help but wonder if it were some sort of habit. I couldn't stop myself as I disentangled my hand from her hair to reach down, stroking her cheek gently.

"I suppose it would only be a waste of money to take you to see a movie," I teased quietly.

"_Sorry,"_ I saw the word in the dim light from the television as her hand stopped.

"Don't stop," I urged.

She didn't start again but she kept looking up at me.

I brought my other hand down to lace our fingers together, urging her up in front of me.

She sat on her hip, her hair a mess from my fingers and her helmet, still looking stunning. _"Need me to go?"_

I didn't register the question until she repeated it a couple of times. "You don't have to."

She still sat up and I couldn't help but tug her hand again. She took the hint and moved forward, leaning over me a bit as our lips met gently.

I let my hands make their way up her shoulders and back into dark tresses. Her own found my sides, following different patterns up and down me. Her lips pressed into mine forcefully but not painfully. When her tongue brushed over my lip I couldn't stop a slight moan in response. She explored my mouth leisurely as if she had all the time in the world and when she gasped as I sucked on her tongue I'd have been glad to give it to her.

I was hardly expecting her to be the one to pull back. Her hands fell to the couch on either side of me as she braced herself and our noses brushed as her breath rolled lightly over my lips. When I tried to reconnect our lips she pulled back just enough and smiled. She said something but I'm still not sure what.

"Stay," I asked, biting my lip gently.

Her eyes flitted down to my lips for a moment before she nodded and let me kiss her again.

I was the one urging it this time, which, distantly I worried made me seem flakey, but I ignored it as I fell into the embrace. Santana's hands took a bit more liberty in their wandering, brushing my hips and palming my breasts. I felt her tease the edge of my shirt and a wave of nerves shot through me, "Wait."

She pulled back abruptly; obviously worried she'd done something.

"No," I warned, moving after her, "It's not you, I just wouldn't want my roommate to come out and see us."

She nodded understandingly and stood up, holding her hands out for me. I took them and fell into her, kissing her again before she turned me around, reminding me of our destination, although it didn't help as she made holding hands seem far more intimate; her fingers slipped from between my own to ghost gently over my palms, grip my wrist, and pass my elbow before returning to their place between mine as if they'd never left. I almost didn't want to make it to my room so quickly. I almost didn't register that her other hand wasn't in mine until she was brushing my hair from my neck and I could almost feel her lips on my skin when we stopped walking. Suddenly, I opened my eyes to see that my nose almost brushed the bedroom door. I ignored the burning of my cheeks and opened the door, going to my dresser quickly to turn on a lamp and gather some clothes for the girl behind me. I heard my bed creak and turned with the pile in hand.

"Here," I offered her the pile, "You know where the restroom is right?"

Her lips pulled up in an entertained smile as she stood up, setting the pile down. She didn't say anything as she pulled on my shorts, beneath her dress.

I couldn't exactly draw my eyes away.

She seemed to notice as she brought my hands to the hem of the dress, leading it up past her waist. I hadn't noticed she'd let go of my hands until her hands were over her head and I was pulling it off.

"Santana, I um," I couldn't quite think of anything to say as I took in her form in the dim lighting. I caught a slight glint coming from her navel, but soon it was gone as she pulled on my t-shirt.

She pointed to my bed.

I made no move.

Her hand came up to my cheek, urging my eyes up to meet hers.

I hadn't even realized I'd been staring at her body.

She only flashed that cocky smirk before urging me into the bed before turning off the lights and slipping in after me.

"San-" I tried to start but her lips covered mine quickly.

Distantly, it occurred to me that I'd have no idea what she was saying, if she did. Although, it didn't seem like we'd have much to say in the few moments before we settled into a comfortable sleep.

}{

I don't know how I expected to wake up; maybe at Shay's urging that she be allowed to question me about our houseguest, or to the image of a slumbering girl with a pillow over her head once more. There was, of course, the dread it would be at the hands, rather, mouth of a slobbering dog. I certainly didn't expect to wake up alone. I got up on my elbows and looked to the empty spot I expected to see Santana and disappointment settled over me as I sat up, pushing my legs over the side of the bed. I was almost delighted to see the green dress folded on my dresser as I got up stretching. I had to restrain myself from running out of the door. I could already hear Shay in the kitchen.

"You really should come see the show," Shay nodded to herself as she pulled two mugs from the cupboard, "I mean, hint hint, it would help you out on the Rachel front, but it's pretty good." She placed the cups on the counter Santana was sitting at and began pouring.

"How do you take it?" She asked, as she put the pot back before going to the fridge and pulling out the milk and the Silk.

"I don't know if you're into the vegan crap like Rachel, but it's actually pretty sweet," she slid those on the counter before following with the sugar, which seemed to be Santana's tipping point as she all but dumped it into her mug.

"Morning Sunshine," my roommate called as she finally took note of me.

Santana smiled and waved as she turned in her seat.

Shay made her way over, slipping her arm around my waist as she urged me into the kitchen, "Me and your girlfriend have been talking. Although, she's not much of a talker."

"She's not my girlfriend," I blushed as I looked to Santana, who only had an amused smirk to offer me.

"Whatever you say Rachie," she dismissed before pushing her own untouched mug to me, "Anyway, aren't you going to tell me about your date?"

"We just went out for ice-cream," I assured, "and then we came back here and watched a movie. I blushed and looked away from the two sets of eyes set intently on me. I then realized something, "How long have you two been talking?"

"Not too long, maybe ten minutes," Shay shrugged, answering quickly.

"Has she just been rambling this whole time?" I looked to Santana.

She nodded, trying to hide her amusement behind her coffee.

"Shay," I looked to the other girl who was quickly growing confused, "Santana's, um, mute." I flushed before looking to her, hoping I hadn't offended her.

Shay put her coffee on the counter, staring intently at Santana when she opened her mouth.

"Don't shout at her," I added quickly.

"Rachel, you said she's mute why would I yell?"

Santana put down her mug and covered her mouth, almost choking on her coffee and her laughter.

"I was just going to say," she turned to Santana, "I honestly just thought you were a horrible conversationalist."

The Latina calmed down enough to nod in understanding.

I finally began preparing my own coffee when Shay mentioned, "I'm impressed."

"By what?" I wondered as I stirred my Silk in.

"You usually ramble and rant so much; it's hard to get a word in edgewise. I mean, I have a tough time and you don't sign, so I don't know how she'd get a say," Shay gestured to Santana with her mug.

"I don't ramble or rant," I scowled, "But even if Santana doesn't speak quite normally, we communicate just fine and I certainly wouldn't be opposed to learning to sign."

Abruptly, Santana began coughing loudly and put her mug down. She seemed different as she stood up. _"Thanks,"_ she mouthed to Shay as she held up her mug. When she looked to me she seemed more closed off but just pointed to the door before heading towards my room.

"Is she okay?" My roommate wondered.

It was hardly a moment before she came back in her dress, grabbing her boots and coat from by the door and giving a dismissive wave.

I looked at the door worried and confused.


	5. Head Bitch, In Case You Forgot

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who's read and reviewed. Constructive criticism is always welcome.

**Warnings:** I don't own Glee or any of the characters or any of the songs I may use. This will include lesbian sex, maybe some hetero but it's not likely. Possibly Finn bashing, I'm not entirely sure how yet, but I'll try to find a way. Maybe some triggers but I don't want to give anything away. Angst. I have done a bit of research but all mistakes are still my own.

It had been two days. Two days of resisting the urge to leave more voicemails and text messages because certainly Santana had gotten the several I'd already sent. Two days, of staring at my phone from the couch while Shay tried to convince me whatever happened wasn't my fault. Two days of trying not to take it personally as the bartender suggested when he wouldn't inform me about Santana's whereabouts. It had been two days and finally, I stood outside the familiar door, my hand raised to knock. My left palm rested on my thigh, rubbing my skirt anxiously. Muffled music hummed through the door and I rested my right palm lightly against it, trying to ignore thoughts that my knocking would go unheard.

Suddenly, a noise caught my attention. I jumped before looking to the left to see an old woman staring at me with some sort of agitation. I waved politely but her demeanor didn't change as she slipped into her apartment. I turned back to Santana's door, and sighed, finally deciding to knock. I wrapped at the door three quick times. When nobody answered and the music didn't settle I knocked again. This time I got an actual response, although not the one I expected. I heard a loud thud and scratching before the music was finally turned down. The scratching stopped before a series of locks were undone and the door was opening. Santana didn't see me right away as she urged her dog away, trying to look past the cracked door.

When she finally got a good view of me she hardly seemed pleased.

"Santana, I don't know what happened the other day but I'm-"

I was surprised as she slammed the door shut in my face. I was about to bring my fist to the door again when she opened the door fully, stepping out of the way to let me in.

I looked to her questioningly but her expression remained blank. That was the first time I noticed the cigarette between her lips. She closed the door behind me and finally let Kovu go and shut the door, following with the many locks.

Kovu wasted no time jumping up to greet me with far more urgency than his owner.

"Hey," I smiled shyly as I urged him down and petted between his ears. I glanced over to Santana, although she seemed uninterested in me.

She waved me on as she sat on a barstool and patted herself down, searching for a lighter, I presumed.

"Um, well, I wanted to come over and apologize. I'm sure you've gotten my messages," she rolled her eyes at that, "But I wanted to come in person and say that I'm truly sorry for whatever Shay or I said or did that might have offended you."

She seemed to have finally found a lighter when she stopped to look at me. Santana didn't bother lighting her cigarette as she dropped the lighter onto the counter. She brought her hand up to draw between her fingers and ran them easily through her hair. Her lips curled into a less than amused smile, _"You don't know?"_

I shook my head slightly, "I'm sorry I-"

She waved for me to stop. In one simple motion, the cigarette was slipped easily behind her ear and her hands were flowing in those intricate motions with meaning I couldn't quite decipher. I tried watching her lips, hoping for any semblance of understanding but I couldn't gain any from the few words I could make out.

"Santana, Santana, please slow down," I stepped forward, trying to calm her down. "I don't understand."

The woman's hands dropped to her lap and her lips formed a tight line. Her eyes widened before forming slits, but I could only see her reaction before she was walking to the room, leaving me to look on with confusion.

When she came back she was typing ferociously at her phone, responding to each new message quickly. When she finally seemed satisfied she roughly handed me the phone. The name Quinn ran across the top of the screen and the message read, _"Be there in fifteen. Stay calm."_

"Quinn's coming?" I questioned, feeling more and more guilty by the minute.

"You don't understand?" She sneered.

I worried my lip before fidgeting where I stood. "Can I at least sit down?"

She waved me towards one of the couches and I sat, letting the playful dog climb onto my lap, although he didn't quite fit.

We fell into an uncomfortable silence. Santana finally lit her cigarette and sat at the kitchen counter smoking silently. I played with Kovu's ears, unsure if there were anything I could say to improve the situation. In the time it took Quinn to get home nothing occurred to me. When the blonde finally did come through the door I had to breathe a sigh of relief. Kovu left my lap to greet her before she dropped her stack of books onto the counter. It looked like quite a bit of reading.

"Alright, somebody want to tell me what happened?" Quinn finally addressed both of us, "And you know I hate when you smoke in the living room." She reached to take the latest cigarette from between Santana's lips. She was about to put it out when she asked, "Am I going to need this?"

Santana shrugged and nodded.

The blonde rolled her eyes before bringing the white stick up to her own lips, "I hate you," she reminded her friend before looking to me, "So what happened?"

"I don't really know. The other day Santana and I were talking with my roommate Shay and something happened and she just left."

"That's what happened the other day?" Quinn wondered.

Santana offered another shrug before beginning her rant.

"Slow down," Quinn urged between understanding nods.

That seemed to anger her further but she did as told.

"Really?" The taller girl gave a breathy sigh when she got confirmation and moved to sit on the couch beside me. "You said she didn't speak normally?"

I thought back to the conversation I'd gone over in my had dozens of times and my eyes widened as I remembered that. I gave a curt nod and brought my hand up to pinch the bridge of my nose. "I hadn't meant anything by it, just-"

"Save it," she waved me off, "Just don't do it again." The woman moved off of the couch and headed to her own room.

Santana was surprised and jumped to follow the girl, trying to get her attention while she signed frantically at her.

"San, you're acting like I've never said ignorant shit to you. Hell, most of what I said was intentional." The blonde reminded. "I've got pamphlets," both rolled their eyes at that, "If she meant to piss you off would she be here?"

Santana looked over to me uncertainly.

"And I can't understand you when you go to that rage place," she waved vaguely at Santana. "You," she pointed before wagging her finger at me, "Follow."

I nodded before following after her, passing by Santana. She ground her teeth as I passed but walked back towards the living room.

Quinn's room was almost an organized sort of chaos. Where Santana's was bare with the mess designated to each area, Quinn's seemed to spill over. Several bookshelves lined the walls with empty spaces a bit obvious. On the bed, desk, and nightstand were a great deal more books, but certainly more than could fit in the empty pockets of the shelves. I didn't know exactly what I was supposed to do as I watched her go to the shelf and pull a couple of books down before returning them. She found a couple and dropped them onto the bed before a small stack had formed. What looked like a textbook formed the base for the stack of workbooks and pamphlets.

"She's brilliant," Quinn finally intoned, breaking the more comfortable silence that had fallen over us.

"Excuse me?" I replied, drawing my eyes from the growing pile.

Quinn turned the current book in her hand over to read the back. "She's brilliant. Most people don't realize how smart she is. I mean, it's probably for the best because she's a complete asshole, but when you understand her it's different." She slipped the book onto her desk before opening up the desk to reveal more books. "To you it's just broken sentences and jumbles of phrases, but if you could understand half of what she's saying," she sighed and shook her head.

"I want to" I assured, "I really do want to get to know her better." I went to pick up one of the workbooks, examining the generic characters on the front, and running my fingers over the embossed title. "I want to understand her, and I really don't want to upset her again. I'd have come sooner, but-" I shook my head, "I wouldn't have, I'd have sat on my couch, trying not to be clingy and trying to wait for her to text back."

Quinn scoffed at that, "She gets pretty dedicated to her grudges. What made you finally come?"

"My roommate took my apartment keys," I sighed.

She nodded thoughtfully before mumbling, "I'll have to try that." She pulled out a couple more pamphlets before handing them to me. "Those will be your best friends in your venture. Now, take this," she waved to the pile on the bed, "and try not to get her riled up because I need to study and I can't do that if I'm sitting around translating your arguments."

"Quinn," I called as I collected the small pile, "Thank you."

"Whatever," she took on the same uninterested attitude as Santana before reminding, "Just get her to quit smoking. She's always the one that makes me start again."

I nodded before leaving the room to find Santana sitting on the couch with her dog.

I settled beside them, dropping the books onto the coffee table.

Santana reached out to take one from the top and scanned it quickly.

"Would," I started, "Would you mind if I stayed here a bit longer? Shay took my keys."

She raised an amused eyebrow at that but shook her head before returning the book to it's spot and taking another.

"Are these all Quinn's?" I wondered, taking one of the pamphlets.

She gave a quick nod, leaning back in her seat and flipping through the book.

I picked up the textbook, flipping through the first pages before turning to the index. I searched for a moment before going to my desired page. I felt eyes on me but didn't look up until I was certain I'd found what I was looking for. I looked up to catch Santana watching me, although she didn't bother to hide the fact. I brought my hands up before me and, if only a bit hesitantly signed, _"I'm sorry." _It fell from my lips just as nervously.

"_Don't have to,"_ she shrugged and waved to the book. _"I over-reacted."_

"No," I assured, closing the book and hugging it loosely to my chest before looking away, "It was horrible of me to suggest that because you communicate differently," I paused to look at her, only continuing when I was certain she wasn't offended, "it wasn't normal. I've spent enough time with you to know you're personality and intelligence are hardly limited, whether I'm able to understand you all the time or not." I worried my lip, "But I do want to."

Her eyebrows knit tightly together for a moment. She worried her lip and got up. Kovu easily curled up on her spot, growing comfortable as we both watched her get her phone from the kitchen bar. She typed something out and I hardly had a second thought about taking the offered device. _"It's an entire language. I really wouldn't advise taking it on for a couple of dates."_

"Even if this doesn't go beyond a couple of dates I would still like to be your friend."

She looked genuinely surprised at that. Her arms crossed over her chest defensively and she examined my face closely.

I felt my cheeks burn slightly but didn't look away.

Finally, Santana's arms uncrossed and she sat in front of me, moving the books out of her way. She took my right hand in hers and fixed it. Showing me a slightly different motion from the gesture I'd used. _"M,"_ she pulled away to show my first sign and followed with the second, _"Am."_

"Thank you," I smiled, repeating the gesture.

}{

"So, what's your name sign?" I wondered, as I looked through one of the textbooks.

Quinn, who hadn't put down her book in the last hour since she'd joined us finally did so, showing an S before bringing her hands up to her forehead, thumbs on her temples and bending her middle and index fingers.

"S-moose?" I asked uncertainly.

Santana covered her mouth as she laughed and Quinn even cracked a smile.

"S-Satan," Quinn corrected.

"Oh." I nodded, trying to remember it before, "Well what would mine be? How do I get one?" I grew a bit excited at the prospect

Santana flashed what I recognized as an R followed by bringing her index finger and thumb away from her lips.

"What's that one," I wondered, mimicking it.

"A good time," Quinn intoned.

Santana waved her off, _"Berry."_

Santana typed out on her phone, glancing over at Quinn as she did. When she handed me her phone I couldn't restrain my laughter, "Quinn goes by many names, if you ask nicely she'll reply to anything. Bitch is my personal favorite."

Quinn didn't seem too thrilled at our confidentiality and came to snatch the phone from me. She glanced at the screen before shoving Santana from where she sat on the arm of the couch. "Head bitch, in case you forgot."

Santana barely caught herself from completely hitting the ground and hurried to stand up, scowling at her friend. Santana almost got to pull it off with some sort of grace before Kovu realized he'd found the perfect opportunity for a game.

When Santana finally got the dog off of her and stood up, Quinn thought it best to remind her, "He needs to go for a walk."

The raven haired girl seemed to have a few words for her friend, but when the dog sat before her wagging his tail she could only roll her eyes and smile. _"Come?"_ Santana asked me.

"Of course," I smiled at the opportunity and stood up, following Santana and Kovu to the room although she had to stop and wash her face.

In the room she pulled on a jacket, checked for her phone, and grabbed the small whistle from her desk. I watched as she put Kovu's harness on. When she looked to me she noticed my own outfit. _"Skirt?"_

"Um, my skirt?"

"_It's cold out,"_ she reminded, moving to her closet. She pulled out a pair of sweat pants and another jacket.

"I'll be fine, really," I assured.

She raised an eyebrow but insisted, placing the clothes into my hands and walking out of the room.

I changed quickly before going out to the living room. It seemed as if Santana and Quinn had gotten into a small argument.

"Santana, it's not unreasonable, this isn't exactly the best neighborhood. Excuse me for acting like I care."

I couldn't quite decipher what Santana was saying.

"I always ask because you forget. You've left your whistle and phone before during the day but it's entirely different at night."

Santana seemed absolutely frustrated.

"Adults get kidnapped, raped, and murdered too Santana."

Still, Santana went on.

Quinn huffed, ready to turn and walk away when she saw me. "Rachel," she called me over, "Is it so unreasonable for me, Santana's best friend and roommate, to insist she carry her phone and whistle?"

I looked between them both, both girls particularly menacing. "Well," I looked to Quinn first, "It is important, that she carry those. Anybody walking about at night should." Quinn looked smug, "But Santana is an adult, and as such I'm sure she doesn't need to be constantly be reminded of the dangers of not being able to call for help should anything happen." It was Santana's turn to grin. "I'd still be very grateful to have a roommate who cares so much about my well-being."

"You're the one making something out of this San," Quin began darkly, "Even people who can scream for help need someone to watch out for them." That seemed to be the end of this conversation. I moved out of the taller girl's way as she passed.

}{

Kovu really was a sweet boy; he hardly let the earlier argument dampen his walk. Even at night he still sort of led the walk. Santana and I followed him around the neighborhood, laughing at his playful nature. I developed a good appreciation for Santana's strength when she handed me the leash. The dog almost pulled me over. Santana had to balance me a couple of times. Finally, when the walk came to an end we sat on the stoop outside of the apartment building, Kovu sitting beside me with his head on my lap.

"_Traitor,"_ Santana reached to pat the dogs head.

"Quinn really does seem to mean the best," I pointed out, looking at Santana. Between all the street lamps we didn't get much time to chat on the walk.

Santana shrugged and nodded.

"I understand being an adult and not wanting to be pestered, but maybe you could cut her some slack."

"_Mom's not even that bad,"_ she mentioned, smiling almost bitterly.

"To be fair, I'd probably be the same way."

Santana pursed her lips in thought before standing. She held out her hand and I took it, standing up quickly. _"I'll take you home," _Santana offered.

"Oh, I should call Shay."

She nodded and we made our way upstairs.

}{

"Shay!" I yelled into the handset.

"I'm sorry, okay, but at least you two made up. Spend the night. Have fun. Get laid," Shay rushed out, "I have to go."

"_What happened?"_

"Shay's spending the night at some girl's, and she has my keys," I groaned, dropping my head onto my palm.

"_Stay."_

I blushed slightly and looked down as I offered, "I could sleep on the couch."

"_What? No,"_ Santana shook her head.

"Are you sure it wouldn't be odd?" I worried.

She gnawed her lip but nodded, _"Of course not."_

"Alright."

Santana fished out her phone, _"Come on, I'll make Quinn order some Chinese food."_

Quinn was anything but thrilled to find out she was being forced to order dinner, but she did it, although not without cursing afterwards and reminding Santana she was paying. We sat and watched television until the food came. Even while complaining Santana picked off of my sweet and sour tofu. It was sort of cute. Kovu and Santana ended up in a stare down when she finally broke down and acknowledged his begging. That proved enough distraction for him to "accidentally" knock her last egg roll from the table. That prompted me to share my spring roles. Quinn only watched in silent amusement over her Teriyaki chicken. By the end of the night we'd worn ourselves down fairly well. When we finally went to bed we had to deal with the ordeal of convincing Kovu he would be fine sleeping alone. Mostly, that entailed Santana holding the door until the scratching subsided and we heard the floor creak in the living room's general direction.

"It really is fine if he sleeps in here," I assured.

Santana nodded but didn't seem convinced.

I played with the hem of my borrowed t-shirt, although when I looked up I couldn't hide my awkwardness as Santana slid her sweat pants off before moving behind me on the mattress. I followed her with my eyes as she checked to make sure the window was shut tightly.

Finally, she got down on the bed and under the covers. That seemed to be when she noticed me watching. _"Heater,"_ she pointed to my own sweats.

"Oh," I blushed, climbing under the covers beside her, "I'll be fine."

"_Sure?"_ She asked.

I nodded my affirmation once more, lying down.

She shrugged and turned off the light before following.

I honestly couldn't tell you how long it was, but it certainly wasn't some remarkable amount of time, before I was struggling to take off the thick terry-cloth pants without waking the girl beside me. I pushed them down, just below my hips and had to kick a bit to get them any farther. Of course, I regretted not listening earlier, but that was the least of my worries. I was about to give up and suffer when soft skin brushed between my legs, taking the pants completely off. I couldn't stifle an unexpected moan as I felt the leg between my own.

"I didn't mean to wake you," I began, feeling an entirely different heat.

In the dark I could make out the dark shake of her head.

"I should have listened to you earlier," I tried to keep my tone hushed.

If there was a response, I didn't realize it. I was mildly disappointed when the leg between my own moved, but not far.

I resisted the urge to search out a hand beneath the blankets.


End file.
